fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Curse of the Ebony Scepter
Story Deep in a forest in the Mushroom Kingdom lies a village called Mystic Village. The denizens of the village studied a series of artifacts called the Rainbow Orbs. Two of the people studying the Rainbow Orbs were close friends named Merlumbra and Merlux. One day, the two friends were sent on a mission to examine an ancient temple called the Nocturne Sanctum, which was believed to be connected to the Rainbow Orbs. While exploring the Nocturne Sanctum, they were attacked by a dark spirit named Atrum. Atrum possessed Merlumbra and tried to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. Torn with guilt, Merlux did the only thing she could do. She and used the Rainbow Orbs to imprison her possessed friend within her magic staff called the Ebony Scepter. She then hid it in the Nocturne Sanctum on top of Mt. Turmoil. Years later, Bowser’s minions stumbled across the scepter and brought it to Bowser. A voice then came out of the scepter and told Bowser that it could help him take over the Mushroom Kingdom, but in order to do so he would need to steal the Rainbow Orbs form the Rainbow Shrine. Playable Characters and Partners Mario The hero and the main character of the story. Field Moves *Jump: Press A to jump. *Ground Pound: Press A and then A again in the air to Ground Pound. Needs Super Boots. *Spring Jump: Press and hold A and rotate the Control Stick to jump really high to hit higher blocks or grab pipes that you can climb along. Needs Ultra Boots. *Hammer: Press B to swing your hammer. Can be used to smash small blocks. *Hammer Spin: Press and hold B and rotate the Control Stick to twist your body up and then release B to spin your hammer around. Can be used to break large yellow and blue blocks. Needs Super Hammer. *Hammer Tornado: Press and hold B and rotate the Control Stick to twist your body up and then release B to spin your hammer around. Can be used to break all large blocks. Needs Ultra Hammer. Paper Abilities *Paper Plane: Allows Mario to transform into a paper plane when you press R on a Plane Panel to glide over long distances. Learned in Chapter 1. *Paper Thin: Allows Mario to turn sideways and slip through narrow cracks when R is held. Learned in Chapter 2. *Paper Boat: Allows Mario to transform into an origami boat when you press R on a Boat Panel to sail on water. Learned in Chapter 3. *Paper Tube: Allows Mario to turn into a paper tube and roll under low obstacles when you hold R and rotate the Control Stick. Learned in Chapter 4. Battle Moves Jump Moves *Jump *Ground Pound *Spring Fling Hammer *Hammer Swing *Hammer Spin *Hammer Tornado Special Moves After each chapter, Mario learns a new Special Move and gains a Rainbow Point (RP) on the Rainbow Meter. *Appeal: Mario or his partner appeals to the crowd to gain power for the Rainbow Meter. Learned after Chapter 1. *Healing Light: Costs 1 RP. Aim the cursor at the icons and shoot them to restore Mario and his partner’s HP and FP. Learned after Chapter 1. *Roulette Rush: Costs 2 RP. Stop the wheel on a status effect to gain it for 3 turns. Learned after Chapter 2. *Time Warp: Costs 2 RP. Press the buttons in sequence to restart a battle. Does not work in boss battles. Learned after Chapter 3. *Spectrum Beam: Costs 3 RP. Tap A as fast as possible to raise the bar to damage all enemies. Maximum amount of damage is 7. Learned after Chapter 4. *Restoring Aura: Costs 5 RP. Aim the cursor at the icons and shoot them to restore Mario and his partner’s HP and FP. Restores more than Healing Light. Learned after Chapter 5. *Dark Vortex: Costs 3 RP. Rotate the control stick in the indicated direction to defeat all enemies. Does not gain experience or work on bosses. Learned after Chapter 6. *Rainbow Tempest: Costs 6 RP. Tap the indicated button to increase the bar to damage all enemies. Maximum amount of damage is 2. Learned after Chapter 7. Mario will not gain any abilities from Chapter 8 onwards, but he will obtain a point for the Rainbow Meter. The maximum amount of Rainbow Points is 11. Luigi Luigi finally joins Mario on his adventure this time around. Luigi's field ability is that he can perform a high jump with Mario to reach high ledges. He is obtained in the Prologue. Battle Moves *Jump: Luigi jumps on an enemy. *Multi-jump: Luigi will jump on one enemy multiple times. Costs 2 FP. *Brother Power: Raises Mario and Luigi’s Attack and Defense by 1 for 2 turns. Costs 3 FP. Learned at Super Rank. *Thunderhand: Luigi zaps an enemy with his Thunderhand ability. Costs 2 FP. Learned at Ultra Rank. Nippy Nippy is a Piranha Plant that lives in Flower Fields. Nippy's field ability is that he tells Mario about his surroundings and characters nearby. He is obtained in the Chapter 1. Battle Moves *Tattle: Tells Mario about an enemy's stats and reveals its HP. *Bite: Bites an enemy. *Plant Whip: Summons vines that attack all ground enemies. Costs 2 FP. Learned at Super Rank. *Bramble Patch: Nippy throws brambles that hurt all enemies. Costs 5 FP. Learned at Ultra Rank. Koophu Koophu is a Koopa that lives in Dry Dry Outpost. Koophu's Field ability is that he shoots his shell out forwards to hit distant switches and obtain out-of-reach items when Y is pressed. He is obtained in the Chapter 2. Battle Moves *Shell Toss: Koophu hits an enemy on the ground with his shell. *Magic Shell: Koophu hits all enemies on the ground with his shell. Costs 2 FP. *Earth Shaker: Koophu slams the ground, causing an earthquake that hits all enemies on the ceiling and the ground. Costs 3 FP. Learned at Super Rank. *Hyper Shell: Koophu hits all enemies on screen with lots of power. Costs 5 FP. Learned at Ultra Rank. Merlily Merlily is a young Shaman girl and younger cousin of Merlee and Merluvlee. Merlily's Field ability is to turn Mario invisible, but he cannot move while he is. She is obtained in the Chapter 3. Battle Moves *Crystal Ball: Merlily throws her crystal ball at an enemy. *Psycho Boost: Raises Mario's and Merlily's Attack and Defense by 1 for 2 turns. Costs 2 FP. *Transparency: Merlily casts a spell on Mario to make him transparent for one turn. Costs 3 FP. Learned at Super Rank. *Royal Flush: Merlily throws cards like ninja stars that hit all enemies. Costs 4 FP. Learned at Ultra Rank. Azuri Azuri is a female blue Yoshi and the daughter of Lavalava Village's chief Yoshi. Azuri's field ability is to let Mario ride on her back so he can move around faster and she can carry Mario across gaps with her flutter jump. She is obtained in Chapter 4. Battle Moves *Ground Pound: Azuri flutter jumps above an enemy and hits them with a powerful ground pound. *Swallow: Azuri swallows an enemy, lays an egg and throws it at another enemy. This attack ignores defense and costs 4 FP. *Egg Shield: Creates a large egg around Mario to protect him from damage. Costs 3 FP. Learned at Super Rank. *Power Ram: Azuri rams into all enemies on the ground. Costs 5 FP. Learned at Ultra Rank. Zephyr Zephyr is a winged Cobrat that lives in Aeropolis. Zephyr’s field ability is to let Mario ride on his back over dangerous terrain like spikes and lava. He is obtained in Chapter 5. Battle Moves *Constrict: Zephyr slithers up to an enemy and constricts them for damage. *Fear Face: Zephyr will pull a horrible face, scaring enemies away from battle. Costs 2 FP. *Leech: Zephyr bites an enemy and absorbs their energy. Costs 4 FP. Learned at Super Rank. *Squall: Zephyr flaps his wings to create a gale that damages all enemies. Costs 6 FP. Learned at Ultra Rank. Magnus Magnus is a rainbow robed Magikoopa-in-training and is the only optional party member. Magnus’ field ability is to reveal hidden blocks and panels. To obtain him, go to the Trouble Center after Chapter 5 and take the ‘Opponent Wanted’ trouble. Using Toad Town Tunnels go to Magus Forest and enter the large building. Talk to the rainbow Magikoopa and he will fight you. After beating him, he will join you. Battle Moves *Energy Shot: Magnus will fire a bolt of magic at an enemy. *Affliction: Causes an enemy to gain a random negative status ailment. Costs 2 FP. *Barrier: Summons a magic barrier to protect Mario from damage for two turns. Costs 3 FP. Learned at Super Rank. *Energy Blast: Hits all enemies with a magical blast of energy. Costs 5 FP. Learned at Ultra Rank. Chapters Prologue: The Rainbow Shrine Chapter 1: Weeds Among The Flowers Chapter 2: The Grand Pyramid Scheme Dry Dry Desert Chapter 3: War of the Waters Mystic Lake Chapter 4: Attack of the 50-Foot Koopa Lavalava Island Chapter 5: Raid on Aeropolis Aeropolis Chapter 6: The Caves of Chillai Shiver Region Chapter 7: The Secret Sewer Society Toad Town Lower Tunnels Chapter 8: Down With Kastle Koopa Kastle Koopa Chapter 9: Two Wands Are Better Than One Magus Forest Chapter 10: Mario’s Worst Nightmare Dream Shrine Chapter 11: Like Father, Like Son Kastle Koopa Dungeons Chapter 12: The Doomship Showdown Bowser's Doomship Chapter 13: Help From The Darkness Forever Forest Chapter 14: The Shadows Ascend Nocturne Sanctum Epilogue Colossal Colosseum Category:Paper Games Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Wii Games Category:Rated PG Games